The present disclosure is related with an image forming apparatus and an image forming method that has function to perform printing for preventing a see-through to aback surface of a recording paper.
When enclosing an envelope the recording paper with which printing is performed by an image forming apparatus, such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) and a copying machine, printing matter performed to the recording paper may be looked through from outside of the envelope. In order to prevent this see-through, a technology is proposed that specifies a concealing area from the read image data and prints a see-through preventive image that prevents the see-through on the back surface of a concealing area or on the surface of the recording paper piled up with the concealing area at the time of enclosure.